Nouvelle rencontre
by hp-drago
Summary: Edward est parti, Bella est effrondrée mais un vampire va venir à Forks. Que va t'il se passé ? Comment va s'en sortir Bella ? Vivre ou mourir ?
1. Chapter 1

**C'est la 1ère histoire sur Twilight que j'ai écrite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PDV BELLA**

Ça fait 2 mois qu' Edward est parti. 2 mois de pur souffrance, de vide, je ne suis que coquille vide. Je n'ai plus aucune émotion. Je dors, je mange - un peu- je vais à l'école. Je ne parle quasiment plus. Pourquoi ? Il a arraché mon cœur quand il m'a quitté. Je survie sans lui. Jacob que je croyais mon meilleur ami m'a lui aussi abandonné. Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était bien fait pour moi. Je n'avais qu'à pas m'attacher à mon buveur de sang. Il reste à la Push, moi dans ma ville. La vie continue comme on dit. Enfin ….

Je me lève comme tous les jours. Comme chaque Lundi pour aller en cours que je ne suivrai que partiellement. Je monte dans mon antique voiture et part dans cette antique lycée avec leurs antiques élèves. Même leur fringues sont antiques. Pas un pour rattrapé l'autre. La seule chose que m'a laissé Alice sait son virus pour la mode. Je n'en suis pas arrivé à son stade. Mais la seule qui va à peut près dans ma vie pourri c'est mes vêtements. Pathétique ? Je sais…

Je me gare, et part à mon 1er cour. Biologie. Une vraie torture, je suis seule à cette table. Seule depuis 2 mois. Je pose ma tête sur mes bras et ferme les yeux.

Le tabouret à mes cotés bouge, je relève la tête rapidement -espoir - non ce n'est pas lui. C'est une fille. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle me fait un bref sourire d'excuse. Elle a du voir ma lueur d'espoir ou ma lueur de vie avant de retombé dans ma catatonie habituelle. Le cour commence. Je ne le suis pas. Ma voisine fait toute l'expérience toute seule. Elle aussi va me fuir. M'en fiche. Je veux juste … Mourir. Mais je ne ferai rien qui attente à mes jours, je laisserai faire le destin. Je lui ai promis.

Je pars du cours et marche au suivant. Je me sens suivi, je m'en fiche. Je m'assoie pour mon cours d'anglais au fond de la salle. Tous les regards sont tourné vers la nouvelle, je ne la regarde pas, je ne regarde personne. J'entends une phrase qui m'interpelle.

« Elle est de la famille des Cullen ? Elle leur ressemble !»

Je relève la tête brusquement vers la personne qui à prononcé cette phrase puis lentement je tourne la tête à droite vers la nouvelle. Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

« Bordel de merde ! »

Je la regarde ou la détaille de la tête au pied, sa peau est blanche trop blanche pour être naturelle, ses cheveux châtain clair mi long en dégradé. Un corps harmonieux, parfait. Et ses yeux, comme ceux des Cullen, ambre.

« Miss Swan, pourriez vous arrêtez de détailler Miss Fram et suivez mon cours »

Elle me fait un léger sourire. Certain vampire partent d'autres reviennent. Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur ELLE, je ressens le besoin de la savoir près de moi. Un peu comme avec la famille … Cullen. Je replonge mes yeux sur mes feuilles mais mon cerveau reste branché sur ELLE la nouvelle vampire.

Une fois ne 2 heures passés, je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires pour parler à la nouvelle, elle a le même effet que les Cullen, quelque chose de menaçant qui donne envie de s'éloigner. Après avoir failli lâcher les cours 2 fois à force de me dépêcher, je remarque qu'elle m'attend avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites.

« Bonjour »

Sa voix est mélodieuse, douce, parfaite, j'ai la sensation que je ne pourrai pas m'en passé. Foutu ressemblance. Je bégaie un bonjour à peine audible.

« Allons manger. »

« Tu ne manges pas. »

Elle rigole un rire comme sa voix. Ses yeux me transpercent comme si elle lisait en moi.

« Je … Je sais qui tu es. »

« Comme ces Cullen ? »

« Oui. »

Ma voix se brise à ce seul mot. Mes larmes montent, je ne dois pas pleurer.

« Je ne te fais pas peur ? » me demande t' elle en haussant un sourcil.

**0o0  
**

**A suivre**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/nouvelle-rencontre . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
